geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Blender
Blender is a 2.0 Easy Demon created by Codex. It is his first Demon level ever created in-game. It is generally considered an Easy or Medium Demon. Gameplay The level starts with a fairly easy cube section, which is followed by an easy ball segment. After that, the words: "Watch Out!" can be seen. Then halfway through it is a cube mode, which adds a few fakes. Then the level then gets progressively harder at the next game mode, which is a difficult and annoying triple speed robot. The next segment is an annoying ship section involving teleportation portals, gravity portals, and straight-flying. The next segment is a double-speed wave that becomes triple speed halfway through. It is then followed by a normal-speed cube part that becomes triple speed halfway through. Then there is a UFO part, which is very annoying and tricky due to the amount of moving objects, precise timings, and size changes. Next, there is a fairly simple ball segment with a few fakes. Then there is a short half-speed robot segment. It later turns into triple speed. This part is quite simple until the next part which is a very annoying and hard dual robot involving tricky timings. The next segment is a slow but simple cube mode, the words: "Keep Going!" can be seen. There are a few jumps required as there are spikes in this part, then halfway through there is another simple cube segment. This is followed by another slow ship which is moderately easy. Then the next segment is a cube part. This is followed by an annoying wave mode, which becomes double speed halfway through. Then there is another difficult ship sequence, involving gravity changes, straight-flying, and size changes. The last part is an annoying robot segment that involves precise timings. Halfway through is a half-speed portal, in which the words: "Blender by Codex" can be seen. The level ends as a cube. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins however, 2 of them requires a key to unlock: * The first user coin requires a key to be unlocked which is located at the first ball mode, at 6%. The key can be simply obtained with ease, and the first user coin itself is located at 10% at the 2nd cube mode. The player must simply click the yellow jump ring, but not the other jump rings which lead the player into a "fake" hazard, obtaining the coin, but the player must remember to jump across the normal path. * The second user coin is located at 34%. The player can simply just click the first green jump ring, without clicking the other jump rings, leading the player into the 2nd coin route, the player will be also lead into the normal route by a blue jump pad. * The third user coin can be unlocked by a key, which is located at 51%, at the second robot segment. The player must jump with good timing to get the key. The third coin itself is located at 71% in the second ship sequence. The player will go under the normal route and can simply get the coin with ease. Crashes/Fails * Kevtom crashed at 82%. * GS Drak crashed at 85%, right before the mini saw-blade after the blue gravity portal. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 94%, right before the last moving platform. *Geo Dash Brad crashed at 98%, right before the last cube portal. Trivia * This level is quite influential as its style is being used by many creators. * This is one of the first 2.0 Demon levels ever created. * There is a sequel of this level named Quantum Blender created by DWShin (and Andro3d), another popular creator. Walkthrough .]] Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels